The Ring
The Ring is a 2012 horror comedy film. Background It was announced that Rosie Kairn would be the writer alongside Hayteeto Maloot. It was written in early 2012 and filming started in the spring. By summer the film was completed with just editing left to do. On August the 1st, it was confirmed that it would be a "Halloween" film and so released at the end of October. In October, it was confirmed it would be released on the 20th in some cinemas, 21st worldwide. Plot Four teenage girls, Ruby, Holly, Lucy and Katie are going on a road trip together. Holly is the youngest of the girls at 16 years old, Lucy is 18, the other two are both 19. It is Rubys birthday and they are about to set off. As they are about to leave, her boyfriend proposes to her. She accepts his proposal. He has proposed with a Haribo ring, which the other girls find funny but sweet. As they begin to travel, they take a wrong turning, and drive for 7 hours in the wrong direction. They try to head back, but there is too much fog, wind, and rain to go back. As they get out of the mini van, they try to push it as it is stuck in mud. As they are trying to do this, it flies out of the mud with a huge gust of wind and on top of Katie. She doesn't die instantly and the other girls try to comfort her as she dies. Eventually they get tired of waiting for her to die, and Holly kills her by strangling her with a long overgrown nettle. The other girls assault Holly for doing this, but she threatens to do the same to them as a "humane death", and they back off. They try find shelter and eventually hide in a bush. They realise this is not ideal as they must do the toilet. Ruby leaves to try and do the toilet at the other side of the bush from the girls, but it blows back and hits Lucy in the face and clothes. She screams and strips off, demanding that Ruby gives her the jumper that she is wearing as she has a top anyway and is the one that made her get rid of the top she was wearing. By morning the storm has calmed, but the girls are still lost. They struggle to try and survive and are starting to lose hope. They begin to graze on grass, but the next day, a family of cows has made the way to them looking for a fresh field (they were also lost), and they charge at them. The girls run, find the mini van and climb on top of it. Once the cows are gone, they find sandwiches and eat them. For the next 2 weeks, they struggle to survive. Holly tries to kill animals for them to eat but this is not easy for them to do. They are all starting to go insane. At the end of the film, the girls are walking slowly, struggling. Ruby says that they must find food of some kind. Holly and Lucy agree, then they both stop, and sniff the air. They smell the Haribo ring that Ruby is wearing. Lucy lets out a growl and charges at her. Holly runs too, both girls are determined to get the ring and eat it. Ruby fights back at this is the only thing that she was left of her boyfriend. She is determined to protect it. As the girls continue their fight, there is a lot of blood going everywhere. The girls are starting to actually eat eachother as they are so desperate to get the ring. The following scene is a car with young friends in it, also on a road trip, and they come to the bodies. They get out the car and try to check if they are alive, but they are terrified and run back in. The bodies have been there for days now. The ring is lying next to them, with one tooth mark in it, but still fine. The credits then show, and one final scene at the end is the ring, and someones bloody, damaged hand suddenly reaching out and grabbing it. Reception and Sequel The reception to the film was extremely good. Critics said that the film was "something different, fresh and really exciting throughout the whole film", and that it was "2 hours of pure entertainment, mixing comedy and horror so well together". Many fans are requesting that a second film be made. In August 2013, Wendy Montak revealed in an interview that there would "definitely not" be a second film made. The producers for the film later confirmed what Wendy had said, saying that they liked how the film ended, and would leave it up to viewers who they thought had lived or died. Cast Ashley O'Brian - as Holly Wendy Montak - as Katie Olive Dew - as Ruby Angel Knights - as Lucy Sam Samohko - as Dylan Mickey Saesha - teenager at end Jared O'Brian - teenager at end Darcee Stevens - teenager at end Maya Reeto - teenager at end Darcy Gerloo - teenager at end